The Sakura Maiden
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: The Maiden lost her love and is willing to destroy others. Hinata and Sasuke finally told each other about their feelings but people around them will do anything to stop it. Will they hold out?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

There's a woman that will take people and face them with many trials. She takes what is must precious to them so the people don't refuse to go on with this charade. She uses their pain and misery as a type of entertainment. There are times where if she thinks you didn't fight hard enough for what you love she doesn't give it back. The person will return home without it and continue life emptily.

Her mistress was once a beautiful maiden with much prospect in life. Many gods fell for her beautiful face. Once a very handsome prince turned himself into a carpe and asked the maiden for her hand. She refused and he became very angry. He cursed her and isolated her from the world. She now lives in agony and pain and wants everyone around her to suffer for what she had lost. She changed her name and was know to the people as the Sakura Maiden.

Every year when the cherry blossoms bloom a small tribe would celebrate in a festival. It was also the town that the Sakura Maiden once lived with her family. Her home was now closed and it was rumored that whoever trespassed would disappear.

Sasuke was a person that would never show his emotion. While his best friend Naruto was the exact opposite, he couldn't help but show his emotions. Hinata and Ino were also part of this small group. Hinata was completely shy and barely spoke. Ino couldn't stop talking and always stood up for her friends.

"YAY!" The girls screamed when Sasuke entered the classroom. He sat next to Naruto who couldn't stop smiling.

"Wipe that annoying smile." Sasuke.

"Don't you understand? This is the last day we have together! After this we'll be going to college. We have to make it as fun as we can." Naruto. Hinata ran in the class hiding her face in her hands. She sat down and laid her face on the desk.

"Come on Hinata!" Ino. "You're fast!" she smiled hugely and sat behind her. She poked her back, "Hina."

"What's going on?" Naruto. Sasuke watched with the corner of his eye.

"Hinata has a bunch of admirers." Ino taunted. Hinata blushed hiding her face again.

"Admirers?" Naruto.

"The president of our class came up to her first, she was completely speechless. Then Kiba, and a bunch of guys came up to her." Ino.

"I didn't know you were so popular Hinata." Naruto.

"Hey what are you guys are doing?" Iruka Sensei, "You all should go to home room before I send you to the office."

"Hey Hinata they were waiting for you." Ino teased.

"Man, there were about 10 guys surrounding the door. Anyone have any idea what's up with that?" Iruka stretched.

"It's the last day Sensei they all probably want to confess their love before they graduate." Naruto.

"Hinata better be careful, you'll get attacked, in the hall, class, gym and bathroom." Ino.

"Eep!" Hinata was shaking. Just the thought got her dizzy.

"I protect you Hina-chan!" Ino said in a deep voice. "Isn't that what you're suppose to say Sasuke." He gave a dirty look.

"Come on, this is the best opportunity you'll have." Naruto whispered. Sasuke blushed at the thought. "Remember at Prom you got to dance with her when she was voted Queen and you King." He blushed harder. "Why don't you admit you like her?"

"This is the last day." Ino emphasized last.

"Imagine her going to college where a bunch of guys are willing to take advantage of her kindness." Naruto. Sasuke twitched at the thought and rubbed his head with two fingers. "I guess that's a yes." Ino.

"Guys lets get ready for Gym and then we'll go to the auditorium so that we can pass the Year Books around." Iruka. The class got up and started to walk towards the gym.

"Come on Sasuke your job starts now." Ino pushed him. He bumped into Hinata and apologized.

"What do you want me to walk her to the dressing room?" Sasuke.

"Yes and help her dress." Ino stuck out her tongue. He knew they were kidding but he couldn't help but think about it.

Gym Class

The gym teacher had given them the instruction to play what ever they wanted and left to spent time with all the other teachers in the lounge. Hinata and the gang decided to play volley ball on their own.

Hinata felt eyes on her while it was her turn to serve. It gave her a cold chill down her spine and she turned to Ino. Her eyes called help me.

"So Sasuke are you too shy to get near her?" Ino.

"Stop bothering me." Sasuke couldn't admit the truth.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn the skirt Hinata." Ino. "There's a line of guys waiting for you to do the wrong move and show something." Hinata had forgotten her pants, or mysteriously gone missing. Ino was the culprit; all she was trying to do is get Sasuke moving. But it didn't work. She had forgotten all about the other guys getting a kick out of this.

Some girls all too jealous of Hinata turned on the huge fans that you only see in movie sets. Hinata skirt flew and she tried to keep it down. The girls smirked and watched her embarrassment.

Sasuke ran to her grabbing her from behind and carrying her to the side. He watched the girls turn off the fan disappointed.

"Sasuke?" Hinata was red. Sasuke looked confused and then it hit him. He had her against the wall while his body was practically all over hers. "Sasuke!" he fainted.

Nurses Room

Sasuke woke up and tried to get up but his head started hurting. He heard humming and moved the curtain to see Hinata listening to her IPod.

"Oh you're awake!" she clapped her hands in delight. She touched his forehead and his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature. You fainted all of a sudden, so I thought you might have an internal fever, but when I said that to Ino and Naruto they just laughed."

"What did they tell you?" he was getting nervous.

"They told me to stay here that I was your only medicine…I don't understand." Hinata. "But I am really happy that you're better. So do you hurt anywhere?"

"My head that's all. I must've went head first." He chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"I've never seen you smile so relaxed before."

"That's because I'm with you." Opps. She smiled glowingly.

"I thought you hated me all this time." She giggled and her face blush a little. "I mean you never really spoke to me so…"

"I…" all this time she thought he didn't even like her. He had no idea. He did tend to not speak to her or sometimes even pay attention to her, but he never hated her.

She took his hand between hers and placed it lightly on her cheek. She closed her eyes. She started to sing a nice melody.

He sat up straight ignoring the pain and drew closer to her face. He kissed her lips and she let go of his hand. She was completely in shock. He cupped her face and kissed again, except more passionately this time. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she went along with him.

She lay next to him in his arms. She would never guess his feelings for her, at least she never thought of herself as a very pretty person. Even though guys always walked up to her and she was voted Queen, she never thought she deserved it.

Ino and Naruto didn't know what happened in the Nurses Room but they knew it was good. Hinata and Sasuke came out holding hands. Mission Accomplished!

To be continued….


	2. Plans for fun

Plans for fun

"Could you imagine we're graduates?" Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even graduated with all the low scores." Sasuke. Naruto punched his shoulder. The waiter came up.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked. They all asked for their drinks. Ino puffed.

"I love Olive Garden the waiters are always handsome men!" Ino. Hinata giggled, she loved how Ino gets in this place. "Oh! His tush is nice."

"Here your drinks." The waiter returned and served Hinata last. "So do you want to order anything?"

"Yeah, um, the five cheese please." Hinata pointed to menu.

"The Original Alfredo!" Ino.

"Garlic Bread here." Naruto. He must've not brought a lot of money.

"I'll get the five cheese, too." Sasuke.

"I'll be up with your salad and bread." The waiter went to deliver the order.

"Ino switch with me." Sasuke. Sasuke sat next to Hinata pushing her next to the wall.

"Why the change?" Ino.

"I don't like the waiter." He simply put. Sasuke put his arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him when the waiter returned.

"So what are we to do before summer vacation ends and we go to college?" Ino asked.

"Let's hit the beach!" Naruto.

"That sounds great but we did that last summer." Ino.

"How about visiting the temples and going to a festival?" Hinata. Everyone looked at each other.

"Lot's of guys." Ino.

"Play games." Naruto. Sasuke will go as long as he was spending time with Hinata.

"For how long are we going though?" Ino.

"College doesn't start until three months for me." Sasuke.

"Two here." Ino.

"Me too." Hinata.

"I'm going to the vocational in the spring." Naruto.

"So that gives us like a month and a half why don't we just go the whole time?" Ino.

"That sounds good." Hianta. They all agreed.

SO they planned to go to a small town where they are surrounded by temples and have their own annual festival that lasts a week. They have an old theater with Geishas and a carnival in the end of the month. While Ino planned to look as hot as she can to meet the guy of her dreams, Naruto planned to beg his Guardian Jiraiya to hand over some money. While Hinata wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, she read too many shojos. Sasuke was getting ready to take it a step further with Hinata and hopefully get lucky.

"This place is awesome!" Ino shouted as she stepped out of the train. She loved the ancient Japanese scenery. "Can't wait to see the hotel!" She ran to get a taxi.

Sasuke helped Hinata out and bumped into a guy. She bowed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." She looked up to meet deep green eyes.

"Hinata?" The red head blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation." She said trying not to look at his eyes again.

Ino can running back and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh-ho…" Ino scratched her chin.

"I haven't seen you in two years." He touched her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldy.

"Isn't he cute!" Temari wrapped her arms around him. "I think I saw you in a magazine before."

"Sasuke I'll meet up with you guys in the hotel." Hinata. Sasuke was highly upset, but he knew he couldn't change her mind.

"Come on guys." Sasuke followed Ino to the taxi.

"Let's catch up." Hinata.

"Who was he?" Sasuke.

"Jealous much?" Naruto teased.

"Hinata told me not to tell anyone, when she's ready she'll tell you." Ino.

"Just tell me."

"No can do."

"This is going to be a long ride." Naruto looked at the passing trees.

"Why didn't you come back?" Gaara. They were walking in the park full of cherry blossoms.

"Don't it's been awhile I don't care for you like I did before." Hinata lied.

"I know you're lying. You still love me and most of all I never stopped loving you." Gaara twisted her to face him. He kissed her letting his tongue explore her mouth. She then follows his lead kissing ruthlessly and passionately. They stop to catch their breaths and he pulls her close to him. Her hand is intertwined with his as he led her to his hotel.

To be continued…


	3. The past  sweet memories

The Past – Sweet Memories

"I'm so gonna miss you!" Ino hugged Hinata tightly.

"I'll miss you too!" Hinata ran to Neji's car. Neji and she were going to visit TenTen in her home town. This was going to be a very long month.

"So Hinata what are you interested?" TenTen led her to her room.

"I like mangas I guess…" Hinata knew that she was just trying to get to her good side. Soon her and Neji were to marry.

"I have some friends that are coming over tomorrow for the bridal shower. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable."

"Ok," Temari looked at the stash of lingerie, "Let's do our show for TenTen!" she picked out the white angel looking one. Karen got the tiger looking one; Kin got the Leopard print one. Hinata was left with the devil looking one.

"Come you guys!" Kin pulled Karen to the door where TenTen sat patiently. Ino was trying to convince Hinata to come out.

"But I look horrible!" Hinata quivered as she spoke.

"I bet it don't look that bad." Temari jaw dropped at the sight. "If I wasn't straight I would totally rape you!" she grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. "Now come on don't be too shy!" She pushed her into a room.

"Hey Temari, that's not the room. TenTen's in here." Kin pointed to a door.

"But the light is on her so I thought…" Temari opened the door slightly seeing Hinata red as a beat into front of several men. (Gaara, Deidara, Sasori

"You got us a hooker?" Deidara rejoiced.

"Hinata!" Neji caught her before she fell over.

"Opps." Temari. Neji slams the door open.

"Yuck didn't wanna see you in that!" Sasori. He lays her on her room and tells Temari to stay there.

"Hinata is weak when I comes to these kind of things so stay here incase she needs something." Neji walked away. They guys followed.

"Psst Gaara!" Temari.

"What?" he was the last one left.

"Can you watch her?" Temari did her puppy dog eyes. "Plewse."

"Alright…" he admitted defeat. She jumped and ran pass him.

It had been at least two hours already and Gaara was bored. Hinata moved and then sat up. She looked at Gaara placing her hand on his. He snapped out of his train of thought.

"Who are you? Ow. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"AH!" she blushed hard, "I almost forgot. I'm sorry that happened and that you had to stay here instead of with the guys."

"No it's ok. Plus you look good that way." He smiled.

"What do you mean? I'm plain." She pulled her hair behind her ears. He kissed her lips quickly.

"I think you look gorgeous." She touched her lips. Was he trying to kill his boredom with making her blush? He cracked a smile.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin."

"I'm Gaara, you probably know my sister Temari. I would like to get know you Hinata."

"I would like to get familiar with you too."

"I guess you don't understand me, I would like to draw close to you Hinata, and make you fall for me." He blushed.

"Huh?"

"Hinata you're cute and like you very much."

"But you don't know me."

"I've known you for a while now. Your cousin use to invite me over to watch the game and I caught a glimpse of a portrait he had in his room. It was you in your middle school outfit and since then I've liked you." His hand tightly gripped her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but this is _my_ cousin." Neji slammed the door opened.

"I thought I heard a whimper." Gaara.

"Whimper?" Neji and TenTen step in.

"TenTen, you're going to have a hard time taking Hinata's place in Neji's heart. Good luck."

"Ok! That's it! First you hit on my sweet innocent Hinata, then you say that unpleasant comment! Get out and don't see me until the wedding." Neji was beyond angry.

"Don't forget what I said Hinata. You will fall for me." Gaara left.

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about his lips.

Hinata dipped her toes in the warm water. The beach wasn't too far from the house and she didn't like being surrounded by strangers.

"Yo! Hinata!" a familiar voice called out to her.

She looked around and found Gaara walking towards her. Goosebumps were all over her arms and legs. He gave her the creeps. This was going to be a long day.

He had dragged her around to different places making her do activities she didn't enjoy. He drove around in his Jeep; he seemed off for a second. Then he stomped on the brakes.

"What you do that for?" Hinata almost choked with the seat belt.

"What a moment." He jumped off the car and ran to an elderly lady trying to cross the road. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. Gaara ran back to the car.

"What's with that face?" Gaara smiled, "Don't tell me you're already falling for me?"

"No I just never thought someone as weird as you have a heart."

"Ouch." He started to drive again, and there was a silent ride to a small house.

"Where are we?" Hinata looked out the window, it was late.

"Home."

"Well I'm not staying here."

"I know, this is my house."

"What? Do you want to me to stay the night with you?"

"Yeah, so what were teenagers we can take care of ourselves. You don't need Neji taking care of you all the time."

"Is Temari there?"

"No she's staying at her boyfriends, so I'm the only one."

"Well I'm not going."

"Do you want to stay here in the dark all by yourself?" Gaara teased. Something crashed in the distance and Hinata jumped.

"Ok." She reluctantly came out the car and into his house.

To be continued…


	4. Unforgettable night with a nightmare

Unforgettable Night with a Nightmare

Hinata washed her hair feeling the warm water touch every inch of her body. She felt so relaxed and new. Then she felt a disturbance in the air. The door opened. She peeked out and Gaara entered.

"What are you doing?" He started to unzip his pants.

"I got to piss, now turn around you perv." Gaara.

"You have some guts." Hinata continued to bathe, and turned off her water. "Pass me my towel."

"How'd you know I was still here?"

"Cause I still feel annoyed." She wrapped herself and pushed him out of the bathroom. She let go a puff of air and let the towel drop to the floor. She came out in shorts and a baggy shirt.

"Come join me." He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sure what are you watching?"

"Some movies on the movie channel." She jumped on the couch and lifted her eye brow when she read the title.

"Edward Penis Hands?" she sat there in shock, until two people started to take off their clothing. "You perv! Give me the control!" she tried to snatch it but he moved it in time. He leaned back and extended his hands as far as he could behind himself. She crawled on him trying to reach the control.

He dropped the control and she felt his arms wrap around her. She was about to complain when she saw his flushed face. He quickly laid her on her back and kissed her hard.

"Gaara…" she was confused. This wasn't what she wanted yet her body was yearning it. He eagerly took off his shirt, and Hinata hands touch his hard stomach.

Her body was acting impulsively. She could feel his hand touch everything and she didn't fight him off.

"Hinata," he kissed her neck and trail down. She started to shiver in pleasure. Had she fallen for him?

Hinata woke up on a white bed, with an arm around her waist. Then it hit her, she and Gaara had sex that night. Her face flushed at the thought. They had done it more then twice last night, Neji wasn't going to like this.

Was this love? The question jumped all over her mind. Did she do a mistake?

"Hey TenTen do you have any, I don't know pregnancy tests?" Hinata asked TenTen who was writing an article for the newspaper. She stopped and twirled.

"What?"

"I need it for Kin, she asked for it. And she's too embarrassed to ask around." Hinata chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Here I have a few give it to her."

"Thanks big time." It had been almost a month the first time her and Gaara had sex. Even though they have had it almost every night since then she knew it only took one time to get pregnant.

The Night of the Wedding

"Gaara?" he was just starting to doze off.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Marry you? Why ask me?"

"Well, I want to know."

"I don't know marriage is for when you're in love and junk right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't ask me that again please…" he dozed off. Hinata wipe the tears from her eyes. She touches her belly, and then got off the bed letting his arm drop.

"Leave me with all the aftermath. I thought you loved me, why else would I open myself to you." She ran out the room and took the bus to the train station.

Gaara woke up and noticed Hinata wasn't there. He put on his pants and looked around house and couldn't find her.

Temari was in the kitchen drinking water.

"Hey Temi have you see Hinata?" Gaara rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah she just left."

"Left? Where?"

"She seemed pretty upset said something about going home." She put the glass in the sink, "You messed up bad."

"Shit!" He ran to his jeep, he hoped to get there in time.

Hinata gave the ticket to the man. Just when she was about to board something pulled her back.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Gaara.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm stopping you!"

"Why?"

"Because…I care for you."

"Liar, I'm just a sex toy for you. You didn't once tell me how you felt; I knew it was too good to be true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Gaara, but I don't want to be with someone who won't return those feelings. I'm sorry but this is goodbye." He let her enter the train. The train signaled leave and started to move away. Gaara was stunned.

"But I do love you…" he whispered he started to cry, "BUT I DO LOVE YOU!" it was too late the train Hinata was far from his view.

"I'm sorry Gaara I couldn't tell you about the real reason. I'm pregnant and if you don't want a family and marriage that throws me out the picture. Plus I don't want to be the cause of you quitting school to become a writer." Hinata picked up her legs and laid her head on them.

To be contined…


	5. Surprising Truth

Surprising Truth

Back to the present…

"Gaara I didn't want to come back and land in your arms." Hinata protested as Gaara approached her. "I came to tell you the truth."

"You mean two years ago?"

"I want to tell you why I really left, why I tried to disappear." She gripped her tea cup harder. "I'm going to tell you this isn't going to be easy for me to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"Gaara that night when I asked you about marriage, I was thinking that whole day. You know how crazy we were then having sex every night with out protection not thinking about the consequences. Well, I happened to check myself before the party. I was pregnant."

"What…" his eyes opened widely.

"So when I asked you if you wanted to marry me you told me something that made me regret it all. You said marriage was for people who were in love; you said it almost like you didn't love me. So it came to my mind: What the hell was I doing wasting my time with you? I really thought you were the one that we would be together forever. But I came back to earth and left you to your dream."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Where's the child? I mean our child."

"I had a miscarriage." she wiped her teary eyes. "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me, I was bedridden for weeks."

"Miscarriage." Gaara wiped his tears.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your day."

"No, don't be sorry you had to deal with this on your own for much longer then me. But Hinata if you had told me I would've married you and started a family."

"I know but you didn't prove it."

"I know."

"No you don't you failed."

"Failed?"

"Yes if you truly loved me you would've followed me." Her phone started to ring. "Sasuke's calling me." She smiled faintly. "You know for a long time I thought I was plain looking and then you made me feel beautiful but you shot that down to the ground. For the longest I felt disgusting and ugly, but he makes me feel different. He didn't start out like you. I'm sorry but my stay has been too long." She opens the front door and bows before she leaves.

"Hinata…" Gaara was left by himself.

"Hey Sasuke!" she picked up the phone. "Oh, we were just settling things. I'll be there in a sec."

"Hinata, you're finally here!" Ino hugged Hinata. "Your boyfriend won't stop asking questions!" Hinata removed Ino and put her stuff down.

"I'm going to take a bath and relax in the spa. I need to refresh myself." Hinata slammed the door behind herself.

"She's upset." Naruto.

"No she was at the verge of tears." Ino, "That's how she asks when she wants to cry really badly." She sat on the floor in thought. "Sasuke meet up with her, don't let her cry alone." He nodded.

Hinata cried by herself in the corner, she was hugging her legs like she had down that day. She heard foot steps behind her.

"Ino leave me be, I want to be alone."

"I'm not going let cry alone, Hinata."

"Sasuke?"

"Please don't, it'll only hurt you more." He bent down and twirled her to face him.

"How'd you even enter?"

"I persuaded the lady in front. She kind of liked me and all." Hinata giggled, and it turned into tears and gasps. He pulled her closer letting her pour it all out.

"Sasuke?" everyone was sleeping in the same room in sleeping bags.

"Yeah?" he was holding her hand.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Huh?" Sasuke blushed, "I hope to one day, but I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"If you'd say yes." Hinata smiled at the comment. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to tell you what happened between the guy and me. I'll make it simple." She briefly stated the story.

"It's ok." Sasuke crawled to her sleeping bag and went in. He held her tight in his grip. "That was in the past, let's live beyond that." She laid her head on his arm and drifted to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't help but be jealous, but she had forgotten this man who ruined her life. All he wanted to do now was hold her in his arms for the rest of his life.

To be continued…


	6. The Future won't be too Sweet

The Future won't be too Sweet

The first week the group went around exploring the town getting to meet locals and sightseeing.

A small girl bumped into Hinata and she helped her up. The little girl had a bright paper on her hands.

"What's that?" Hinata pointed to the paper. She smiled and showed Hinata.

"We're havin' a carnival!" The little girl waved goodbye and ran back to her parents.

"Carnival, ha?" Hinata looked in the shop where everyone was at. She went in and Sasuke was the dressing room. Ino was looking at the cashier while Naruto was trying on some hats.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke came out the stall.

"You look hot!" Ino.

"Wow," Hinata blushes, "You look like…the Mad Hatter." Sasuke's jaw drops.

"He's ugly."

"I think he's cute, plus you're like his emo brother that happens to be the looker." Hinata.

"Why don't we find a blue dress for you Hinata? I didn't know you guys would be into cosplay." Ino.

"I came in to tell you guys that the carnival starts tomorrow. Get ready to have some fun." Hinata rejoiced with Ino.

"Wait! I don't have a date." Ino.

"Why don't you just go with Naruto?" Sasuke.

"Hell no! I need someone good looking to be with." Ino.

"Hey!" Naruto.

"Why don't you ask the cashier?" Hinata elbowed Ino.

"How did you know?"

"You were staring at him the longest." Hinata. "Is this the almighty Ino I know? Come on grow balls and ask him!"

"That's easy for you to say. Men practically rain for you." Ino breathed in and walked up to the cashier.

"Can I help you?" Kankuro.

"Um, I wanted to know if you would like to go with me to the carnival tomorrow." Ino knew this was a bad idea. She closed her eyes waiting for the rejection.

"Sure, my name is Kankuro, what's yours?"

"Ino."

"Well do I meet you there or should I pick you up?" he smiled.

"I'll meet you in the front entrance around four." Ino was excited. "Here you can have my number." She took out her phone and they exchanged numbers.

"See it wasn't that hard." Hinata.

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't stand me up." Ino.

Hinata saw a small woman stand in the middle of the street and a car was heading its way. Hinata ran to push the woman but Sasuke held her back.

"We have to save her!" Hinata saw the car pass.

"Save who?"

She looked again and no one was there.

"I must be seeing things."

"Ma'am do you want to get your fortune told?" a woman came up to her.

"Oh! Do you read the future?" Ino was on her toes.

"Yes but something tells me I have something to foresee in your future Hinata." The lady smiled. Hinata was surprised she knew her name.

"I think I should go." Hinata.

"I'll go too." Sasuke.

"I see it's a couple it maybe about your love life." The lady laughed and sat them down.

"You don't have a crystal ball?" Hinata.

"Nope I use my senses instead. Give me your hands." She held them barely grasping them and then started to see a vision.

"What are you seeing?" Sasuke. Hinata shush him. She came back and gasped.

"You're future had untold misfortune! Someone is lurking in the shadows waiting to destroy your love you must prove it true and strong. If you don't you will lose each other forever." The lady led them out not wanting to talk more about the subject.

The Sakura Maiden wore her mask looking at the large mirror before her. She saw the couple holding hands catch up to their friends.

"Madara…" She whimpered, "Do you betray me with her?" She looked at them intently. "Not to worry I will remind you of our love very soon, don't worry."

To be continued…


	7. The Maidens Games aren't so fun

The Maidens Games aren't so fun

"Wow this was a great day." Hinata took a bite off her cotton candy. Sasuke was staring intently towards the sunset. "Why have you been like that all day?"

"Hmm?" he snapped out of it.

"Sasuke." Hinata was worried. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking about what lady said that's all." Sasuke got in a more relaxed stance. He moved his watch around so that it would be faced up. "Its about to be ten, we should be heading back."

The second hand on his watch stopped. He flicked it a few times. A small hand touched his face and he jumped at the feeling. It was cold like steel. He looked at the pretty face staring back at him.

She had big transparent blue eyes that complemented her small mouth. Her pink hair was long reaching to her waist. She smiled greatly and removed her hand bending down to her knees and placing her face on his leg.

"Madara, I've missed you for so long." She giggled. "I and you use to have fun like this about a hundred years ago. I've loved you for the longest, too bad you decided to turn me into this creature."

"Who are you?" he felt a shiver down his spine, as her finger trailed down from his forehead to his lips. She went towards his lips.

"Stop!" He shielded his face with both his arms.

"Stop what Sasuke?" Hinata stood up. The machine stopped and Hinata almost fell but Sasuke caught her.

"Sorry, but there has been technical difficulties." Someday announced, "We'll try to fix it as soon as possible."

"It's like something off a manga." Hinata sits next to Sasuke who seemed terrified of something. "What's wrong Sasuke; you're getting stranger and stranger."

"Hinata I love you, please I want you to know that." Sasuke, "I don't expect you to love me back but-" Hinata interrupted him with a peck on the lips.

"Sasuke I can't give you a direct answer but I will soon." Hinata was red. Sasuke's heart was about to explode. He leaned forward for another kiss looked into her eyes. With his thumb he pulled her mouth down and put his tongue in. They stopped to take a breather.

He then kissed every inch of her face and started to go down to her neck. He pulled her on top of him his other hand going down her spine grabbing her ass. She moaned at that one. The free hand started to go up her shirt.

"Sasuke." Hinata protested. "Sex is not love." She got off him and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." Sasuke.

"No, I was about to go along with it." She hugged her knees again. He kissed her forehead.

"I won't until you're ready ok?" she nodded. The sun disappeared in the horizon.

"He stopped me…" Sakura picked up a vase and threw it to a picture on the wall. "I hate you Madara! You demon!" she fell to the floor and started to weep. "No one ruins my life and gets away with it."

She clutched a small piece of vase on the floor and squeezed it as hard as she could. She walked in front of the mirror where a small fountain was and let her blood drip into it.

"I will just have to put obstacles in your way." Hinata's face was reflecting in the water.

"This is freaky." A guard called out on of the other men. "Look at this!" His pointed the flash light down a huge hole.

"But this is the war site." The other man covered his nose. "It's full of dead bodies, who would come to this shrine and steal them?"

"I don't know but this can't be good."

"Hey Hinata do you think you can stay put for a minute? Naruto's barfing his ass off." Sasuke.

"Sure." Hinata waved as he ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Hina!" Ino was holding Kankuro hand.

"Hey guys! How was it?" she smiled.

"Great!" Ino told him to wait for a sec. "Hina do you think you could walk the boys back I mean…me and him." she blushed hard. "Well, you know."

"Go get him tiger." Hinata whispered. "What to do now?"

"AH!" Hinata swirled when she saw people running from something in the distance.

"This can't be real." She was shaking in place when two skeletons in old Japanese warrior suits came walking up the street. Hinata tried to run but her feet were somehow bound to the floor.

They were right there in front of her. One extended its hand to grab her.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted as they bragged her away.

"Huh? Did you hear that Naruto?" Sasuke finished blow drying his hands.

"Hear what?" Naruto was pale and sick.

"Did Hinata call me? Could something bad have happened to her?" He ran out the bathroom. "She not there."

"Maybe she and Ino left together." Naruto.

"I'll call Hinata." Sasuke. The phone dialed and no one picked up.

"Try Ino." Naruto. He did but it was off.

"We'll just hafta see in the hotel." Naruto said weakly.

"Hey don't barf on me!" Sasuke moved out of the way.

"No I'm just light hea-" Naruto fell to the floor.

"Sheesh, how am I going to get there in time if I have to carry you?" Sasuke pulled him over his shoulder. "Why'd you have to be so heavy?"

Hinata started to cry this couldn't have been reality. The skeletons stood near her keeping guard. She heard a low whimper as a man walked up.

"My you're beautiful and that face of yours just makes me want to cut it off, little by little." He grabbed her wrist and held it against the wall. "Where do you want me to cut first?" he pointed the knife at her face.

To be continued…


	8. Where's Hinata?

Where's Hinata?

"Ino! Are you here?" Sasuke dropped Naruto to the side and looked into the dark empty room. The door knob started moving and Sasuke waited patiently.

"Hey guys!" Ino entered by herself. "Huh? What am I stepping on?"

"Me you idiot." Naruto groaned.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino glowed.

"We thought she was with you." Sasuke.

"No I was with Kan-kun and I told her I was going ahead. Was she not there?" Ino.

"No." Naruto sat up and covered his mouth. He ran to the bathroom in time.

"And at this time of the night! What if something bad happened?" Ino always thought negatively but Sasuke had a bad feeling.

"I'm going to look for her." Sasuke.

"I'll stay here and tell you if she makes it. Wait don't you need a picture or something so that you can ask around?" Ino.

"I have my own." He blushed and closed the door behind him.

"Strange Hinata never gave out her pictures, oh Sasuke." Ino giggled.

"Too bad my orders aren't to cut you up even if my body urges me to. If it were up to me you would be naked and-" he was interrupted.

"Shut up Ichiru!" A loud and screechy voice commanded him. "I want you to do as I say."

"Yes my Queen!" the man was enlightened by her dogging him.

"I want you to make her feel pain but not be inflicted. And then when he is near you will kill her in front of him. Is that clear?" she disappeared in the darkness.

"Yes as you command." He smiled as he took out a book and started to read from it. Hinata felt as if she was being stabbed at every inch of her body over and over again.

"Have you seen this girl?" Sasuke should the picture of Hinata to the shop owner.

"Nope." The man turned to his customers.

"This is no use." Sasuke.

"Yeah that was scary, it was a horrible prank." One girl standing near him said to her friend.

"I thought for a minute there that those skeletons were real." The other said.

"I think they might've been a gang." The both shuddered.

"The worst thing is they took that girl."

Sasuke ran towards them and placed the picture on the table.

"Is this the girl they took?" Sasuke.

"Yeah! That's her. I feel so bad for her but there was no way for me to fight them off." The girl handed the picture back.

"Do you have any idea where could've gone?" Sasuke.

"No I was too scared to look behind." She felt sorry.

"I saw it." A man delivering packages came off his bike. "The store I run was near the temple they took her. But I didn't know they kidnapped her, I should've called the police."

"Where's the temple?" Sasuke.

"It's not far from the carnival; from there you go at least one mile south. There you'll find a bridge that will lead you to the entrance. But that place is abandoned so be careful."

Sasuke ran off, there wasn't time to waste.

Hinata shook in cold sweat, breathing harder and harder. Her finger nails dug deep into the dirt floor, she couldn't even beg for mercy. He pulled her up by her hair holding her body down with his foot.

"Ah…" She had no strength to scream.

"There it is!" he ran to the entrance. The door was already opened. A familiar person was sitting on the floor praying.

"Madara you finally join us." The Maiden.

"I have no time for you." Sasuke.

"Well you could at least for a safe passage." She smiled. "For your girlfriend I mean."

"Where is she?" Sasuke was angry. "And why the heck do you call me Madara?"

"She's underground somewhere, I'd start looking if I was you." Sasuke ran off.

"There has to be a way down? But temples don't have passage ways down unless. And underground tunnel?" Sasuke focused. "I smell damp dirt." There was a room in front of him and he opened the room. "The formation of this room is completely off, this wasn't any ordinary room." He walked into the room and the floor creaked loudly.

"My follower he is on his way, go on and dispose of her." The Maiden went off.

"Yes, but how should I do it?" he smiled as the list of things to do passed by his mind. "I'll stick to simple, she said not to hurt you." He wrapped his hands around her small neck.

"No!" she grabbed his hands and tried to yank them off but she was too weak.

"Found it!" he pulled the secret door off. "Huh? Why this now?" The tunnel went both ways.

To be continued…


	9. She's not done yet

She's not done yet

"Which way now?" He looked right and then left. "Ok right." He turned but something caught his attention. "Hinata's phone, they went left." Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could go.

Hinata started to feel light headed. This couldn't be her end she never got to figure out if she loved Sasuke or not. Her grasp on his hands were loosening. Hinata don't give up yet.

Sasuke couldn't feel his body at this moment. He sure as hell didn't feel the pain when he fell face forward to the floor. He simply got up and continued to run.

"Damn it all!" he saw the light and jumped into it.

Hinata saw Sasuke jump on top of the man and push him off of her. She started to cough and to regain her air flow. She held her head trying to get the feeling of light headedness away.

Sasuke was hitting the guy. Punch after punch the man screamed in pain. Until he saw Hinata faint that he let go the broken person to lift Hinata. He carried her out and went to the hospital with her.

"Lucky she wasn't hurt too much but I'm so worried about her." Ino held white lilies on her hand. "Could you imagine what she must've felt?"

"Man that's deep." Naruto. They were sitting in front of her room. Someone came running in.

"I heard what happened to Hinata!" Neji huffed. Gaara ran behind him.

"Is she feeling better?" Gaara. Ino and Naruto were silent.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke.

"I'm her-" Neji was stopped my Gaara's hand.

"She's a friend of mine." Gaara. The door opened and the nurse came out.

"The girl has suffered trauma but it seems she wants to see someone." Nurse, "I agree to this visitation if it benefits the patient.

"Who's she asking for?" Gaara.

"A Sasuke Uchiha." Nurse. Sasuke stood up and walked into the room. He gave a last glance to Gaara.

"I'm not giving up this easily Uchiha." Gaara sat down.

Sasuke held her small hand between his.

"Sasuke thank you." Hinata spoke weakly.

"No you'll have to strain yourself." She smiled at his gesture.

"It's ok, you should be resting you know."

"Well you're the one that asked for me."

"Really? I was dreaming a minute ago." She blushes.

"What was it about?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed."

"You need to be, I promise it'll take you seriously and won't laugh."

"Ok, well I had a dream that you and me…" she got redder and redder after every second. "You and I were getting married, and I had a beautiful white gown and you were waiting for me in your tux." Sasuke was blushing with her.

"Hinata why don't we make that dream come true. I mean we don't have to now but in the future when you're ready. I mean-" Hinata kissed him.

"You talk too much sometimes." Hinata. Sasuke kisses her back.

Gaara stopped dead on his tracks when he saw them. His fist clenched on his side. He darted out.

"Oh! Why isn't it the love birds?" Ino came in the room. Hinata and Sasuke moved away quickly and tried to hide their embarrassed faces. "I brought you these."

"Their cute!" Hinata.

"It's time for everyone to leave." The Nurse.

"Aww, but we just got here." Ino.

"Come on, no time to waste. She needs to sleep." The Nurse. Everyone exited except Sasuke.

"I'm the only one allowed I guess. So I'll sleep here in the chair near you."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sleep with me? Here?"

"Why not? I bet it's a lot better then the chair." Hinata smiled. He held her in her arms throughout the whole night.

"Well that didn't work." The Maiden, "But I must be patient. Oh what's this?" She stared intently at Gaara. "Do I see hatred? This is interesting now your heart and body is going to be easy to push to the brink of insanity." He laughed. "What will you do for love? Even if it forced?"

She cut her hand and let the blood drip in the fountain.

To be continued…


	10. It's quiet too quiet

It's quiet too quiet

"I feel better not having to be in the hospital anymore that was a waste of three days." Hinata.

"I'm glad you're better. The worst is finally over." Sasuke. "The lady was right about the trail."

"Well now that's over, lets us do something fun!" Hinata was energized.

"What about a date?"

"Where? My prince."

"Let's go out and eat then we'll meet up with Ino and Naruto and we'll hang out in the beach area. Some sun would be refreshing wouldn't it?"

"You had it all arranged?"

"Yeah, plus I got a summer house reserved and everything. This is going to be really great, let's go eat."

"Hmm. Sasuke that was great the food was extra good." Hinata patted her stomach.

"I thought you would like it." Sasuke and Hinata held hands as he called for a taxi. "Got one come on Hinata."

"This place is cool!" Ino looked into every room. "We're so lucky that Sasuke's rich."

"If he was so rich why didn't he get a place with four rooms?" Naruto. "One of us is going to share."

"You are a total idiot!" Ino smacked the back of his forehead. "They're going to sleep together you got it."

"Oh!" Naruto blushed. "Um I'm going to pick my room now, so chao." Naruto ran like the speed of light.

"Why would he…" Ino thought for a second. "SHIT! Wait Naruto I got dibs first!"

"Like I'm going to hear them at night." Naruto held the door closed. Ino was trying to open it.

"Come on you're a guy you can work it off."

"Just cause I'm a guy you think I'll get all horny and desperate?"

"Well would you?"

"Maybe."

"Hinata we're here." Sasuke opened the door for her and she came out. She liked it here it was solitary and had a nice view of the beach.

"Thanks Sasuke." Hinata. He guided her to their room.

"It's the biggest and it has it's own bathroom so you don't have to be too far from me." Sasuke. Hinata sat on the bed.

"Thanks Sasuke but you don't to worry too much."

"I don't want to lose you ever. You don't know how it felt without you." Sasuke looked away. "I'm going to shower. Rest you need it."

Hinata went into deep sleep.

Hinatas dream

Hinata wakes up and rolls over to her side the bathroom door is open. She get's up to see.

"Hey Sasuke!" She looks inside. The room was cover with blood. "What happened? Sasuke!" she peeked inside the tub. "AH!" she fell to he knees and started to cry.

She ran into the living room.

"Guys!" she stopped dead at her tracks. "Not you too." She walked back slowly until she bumped into something. "Gaara?" his face was bloody and then his hands started to choke her. He turned into a woman with long pink hair. As she died the woman laughed louder and louder.

Hinata died.

End of Dream

"AHHHH!" Hinata jumped from her dream and crouched trying to hold herself together. Sasuke ran out the bathroom naked to tend to her.

"What happened?"

"It was just a dream." She couldn't keep her eyes off of something that was before her.

"Hina, you alright?"

"Yeah." She blushed and turned away. "Sasuke I'm sorry to worry you."

"Huh?" he immediately had a melt down in his little world and he quickly walked back. "Right just tell me when you need me."

"So how big was it?" Ino. "I've always wanted to know!"

"Um, I did have a good look…" Hinata didn't wanna say.

"So it did happen." Naruto. "When we entered the room she was dazed off like she was thinking about something profoundly."

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke.

"I bet she enjoyed it." Naruto.

"Ten INCHES!" Ino screamed out.

"Shhh, Ino I said quiet." Hinata gave an apologetic look to Sasuke.

"Why are you bigger then me?" Naruto. "I mean you have the looks why couldn't I have the size at least."

Gaara stood in the dark as he watched and heard them go along with their day. He only had a week to find an opening. Hinata had to be completely alone.

"Haha, he's falling into my hands look at him, what a precious puppet." The Sakura Maiden. "Soon, you won't even see it coming."

To be continued…


	11. Falling into Plan

Falling into Plan

Sasuke got an urgent phone call in the middle of the night. He picked up his phone and woke Hinata up.

"Yeah?" he was half asleep. "No that can't…I can't make it. It's too far for me." He hanged up.

"What happened Sasuke?" Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"Tell me Sasuke what happened."

"My father collapsed and he's in the town next to this one but I need to keep an eye on you."

"Sasuke the one who needs you the most is not me but your father."

"Hinata I can't."

"Sasuke! What if it's my fault he dies alone?"

"We have lots of servants to take care of him he won't be alone."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm tried plus the train doesn't pass by here at this time."

"Well in the morning you should go pay him a visit even if it's for one day."

"Night."

"So your leaving Sasuke?" Ino.

"Yeah I'm going to pay my old man a visit but I'll be back before tonight. Don't leave her out of your sights ok?" Sasuke.

"Sure thing." Ino.

"Bye Sasuke!"

"I'll call you when I'm on my way back so don't ignore it. I would need to know if you're ok."

"If I don't pick it means I'm in trouble." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, well see you." He closed the door behind him.

"Why'd you say that?" Ino.

"Well I thought that would calm his nerves when I do pick it up."

"Sure but…Let's watch a movie." Ino turns on the TV. "What should we watch? Oh looks it's Disturbia!"

"Let's watch that one."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and jumped on the sofa.

"It's girls only kiddo!" Ino. "So turn around and go away."

"And here I thought having a man between you guys would make you feel better."

"Pft! A man?" Ino laughed. "Don't think to high of yourself why don't you go out and swim a little."

"Well since you insist." Naruto walked slowly to the door. "If you need my help just call me out."

"Sure, sure…" Ino waved his goodbye with an evil look on her face. "Now to the movie!"

"Man those girls always treat me the same. That Ino could really get in someone's nerves." Someone tapped his back. "Huh? Who is it?" he fell to the floor instantly. Gaara retrieved his fist fast.

"That hurt." His fist loosened.

"Wow that part with the not Asian in the closet always gets me." Ino giggles. The phone in her pocket vibrates. "Huh? Wonder who it is." She takes a look at it and turns red.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Hinata.

"We're friends, I mean it was a friendly date and he didn't ask me anything so…" she read text message. "He wants me to meet him."

"You should go then!"

"No way I'm leaving you alone."

"But I'm not alone I have Naruto."

"You're serious right?"

"It's ok as long as I'm not alone like you said. Go get him and I won't even mention it to Sasuke. I don't want to be the one to spoil your night."

"Ok but I'll be back in a few hours."

"Just take as long as you need you may even spend the night." She was practically pushing her out the door. "Alright but call me if you feel scared Naruto isn't much protection."

"Just go!" Hinata closed the door. She started to feel uneasy but let it slide. "Maybe I'll do some laundry."

"Complete." Gaara smiled looking at his brothers phones. "This was easier then I thought."

Hinata closed the washer machine and took out all the dried clothes and put then in a basket. She went up the stairs that led to a small balcony. She wanted to see the night sky.

"How beautiful!" she felt the breeze blow lightly against her skin. "Don't get this in the city." Her eyes trailed down to the beach and then to a small figure on the ground. She squinted to see well.

"Is Naruto sleeping?" then she noticed his position on the ground. Faced down…

To be continued…


	12. Maybe I'm not alone

Maybe I'm not alone

Hinata was blank at that moment. Did he get hurt? Was someone really out there? Now she didn't feel quite alone or safe. She looked in her pockets searching for her phone. She must've left it in the laundry room!

"I quickly get it and dial Sasuke number and check on Naruto it's going to be alright." She started to get panicky and tried to rush down the steps. She tripped and fell down the flight of stairs.

"Father, I've come to see if you're ok but I see that the nurses are taking very good care of you." Sasuke was about to leave when his father called out to him.

"Sasuke, you know very well you can't keep avoiding your destiny. Come home and meet your fiancée she's very nice you know. I'm old and I want to instruct you as my heir."

"Father why don't you bother Itachi?" Sasuke hand was still on the handle.

"He's gone off and done his own company that is my most hated rival. He's dead to me, don't ever mention him again."

"Father you know very well that I don't want to do this line of work. Plus I'm not anyone's fiancée memorize that. I have my own life, dream and love. Goodbye." Sasuke knew that this was a waste of his precious time. He took out his phone and started to dial. "Hinata pick up."

Ino ringed the bell. And a chick came down and opened the door.

"Yes?" Temari.

"Is Kankuro here?" Ino smiled.

"You're looking for my bro sure I'll get him." she turned around. "Hey knuckle brain you got a visit and she's too cute for you!"

"Shut up big mouth!" he pushed her out the way and apologized. "So what's up?"

"Well didn't you send me a message to meet you?' Ino.

"No, wait you got a message?"

"Yeah...'

"When?"

"Like half an hour ago, see." She showed him.

"Someone stole my phone two days ago and I've been trying to find it since."

"So you didn't message me…Oh crap!" Ino started to run back.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Something came up see you tomorrow!" Ino continued on.

"But you forgot your cell! Tomorrow huh?" he blushed.

Hinata moaned when she heard the phone ring. Her right leg felt as if it was being sawed off. She tried to push herself up but it just made her leg hurt more. It was definitely broken, even more reason to get to her phone. She got up balancing herself with the wall.

"Just a few more steps." The lights went off. She had to hurry.

"She didn't answer." Sasuke got in the train. "Come on!" he dialed again. "Pick up be ok."

Hinata finally made it and answered the phone.

"Sasuke?"

"Are you ok?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I fell down the stairs," she left out the broken foot part she didn't want to worry him more, "I think Naruto was hurt and I rushed down and tripped. You know how clumsy I am." She tried to add some laughter to hide her pain.

"Hinata you don't sound alright what's going on?"

"Nothing we just finished watching Titanic and I cried a lot."

"No, that's not it. Don't lie to me. Where's Ino pass me to her."

"She's not here."

"She's not there? What about Naruto is he good enough to talk?"

"He's not here either. He got hurt outside." Hinata started to whisper.

"Why are you whispering? Hinata is there someone in the house? Man those friends of ours aren't reliable!"

"No Sasuke I made Ino leave and Naruto was being Naruto. Don't blame them it was my entire fault."

"Where are now?"

"In the laundry." She barely said the last word.

"Look there's a small shoot there try to squeeze in and wait for me. I'll be there in less then ten minutes." She squeezed in and closed the shoot waiting patiently. "Don't hang up; just tell me when someone draws near."

To be continued…


	13. Deranged Mind

Deranged Mind

"I hear foot steps." Hinata.

"Stay quiet just wait." Sasuke was taking a cab to the beach house.

"Where are you kitty kat?" Gaara called her out. "That was a nasty fall, I heard it from outside."

"It's Gaara." Hinata said in disbelief.

"Gaara, that bastard!" Sasuke said between his teeth.

"Where could've you gone." He went to the last room. "Let's see room number one."

Ino couldn't be lost at a time like this. She looked up at the street sign. "That's not correct, I guess I have to go back." She couldn't feel more helpless.

"Sheesh you hide good kitty! All the bedrooms are empty. But I didn't see you leave which means you're somewhere here." He entered the laundry room. "Recent wash? She was here." He spotted a blood drop on the floor. He looked around the small room and saw the shoot.

"What's going on Hinata?" Sasuke whispered. He instructed the cab to park far away so that Gaara wouldn't know he was there.

Gaara kicked the shout and Hinata let out a protest. Exactly where the broken foot was at. He smiled and opened it.

"Found you." Hinata started to scream as he pulled her out and threw her to the floor.

"Hinata?" Sasuke. The phone went dead.

Gaara pushed her face to the floor and got on top of her.

"Why are you doing this to me?' Gaara hands pulled her skirt up exposing her panties.

"No!" Hinata struggled.

Sasuke saw Naruto and pushed him. His head was held down into the sand.

"Naruto you can't be dead!"

"Stop screaming I was having a good dream too." Naruto protested.

"How?"

"I played dead."

"Good boy now let's safe a life, Hinata's not alone." He helped Naruto to his legs and they were going to walk into the house when two hands held Sasuke feet. "What the hell?"

"Do you think I'd let you go in there so easily?" A small voice.

"You again?" Sasuke. "You're really starting to piss me off. Let go!" he heard Hinata scream.

"Sasuke, what's that?" Naruto freaked when he saw the arms.

"Naruto go get her, I'll try to break free!" Then the sand around Naruto started to sink.

"Quick sand!" Naruto jumped and grabbed hold of the knob. "Sasuke if I open it I'll fall!" Naruto.

"What!"

"I'm going to open it you jump in!" Naruto could barely hold on. He managed to open it but his hand slipped and he fell sinking slowly until he disappeared.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke managed to free himself and get in with no problems.

Hinata kicked Gaara in the groin just when he exposed himself. He fell back and rolled over in the floor. She limped into her room and locked it. Gaara composed himself and pulled his pants on. He then kicked the door in and followed her into the bathroom.

"Gaara why are you doing this?" Hinata nearly fell into the overflowing tub.

"I see you found my present to you. I wanted to find a way to kill you without hurting that pretty little face of yours."

"You're crazy."

"No I'm crazy for not doing this sooner." He punched her gut. She leaned forward and then he grabbed her hair forced her to her knees.

"Gaara!" he dunked her face into the water.

Ino was still lost…

"But I went back just the way I came here what's wrong with me?" Ino felt a cold chill. She shivered. "I thought it was summer."

"Hello are you lost?" a girl with long pink hair asked.

"Yeah you can tell?"

"A little, where do you need to go?"

"Um, Wall Street."

"Follow me." The girl extended her hand and when Ino touched it she started to feel dizzy. "Don't fight it." Ino fainted.

Sasuke entered and looked in the laundry but no one was there. He heard water splashing.

"The room!" he ran.

Hinata has never been able to hold her breath for too long. She was slipping away and she could feel it.

To be continued…


	14. Once you think its over it gets worse

Once you think its over it gets worse

Hinata squirmed and tried getting loose from his strong grip but nothing worked. She could vaguely hear shouting and finally she was pulled out. She gasped for air and noticed that she was free.

Sasuke started fist fighting with Gaara, but he under estimated Gaara's ability. His punches were really hurting.

"Sasuke! Gaara's use to box in high school!" Hinata said hoarsely and then started to cough.

"Hinata don't speak!" Sasuke took his eyes off of Gaara for a second.

"Got you!" Gaara punched his gut then his face. Sasuke fell to the ground next to bed. Gaara pulled out a pocket knife.

"No!" Hinata jumped in the middle and Sasuke quickly grabbed her and twirled giving his back to Gaara.

"AH!" Sasuke was then stabbed.

"No why did you do that?" Hinata asked crying.

"What do you think I would let you get hurt for me?" Sasuke tried to chuckle.

"Sasuke!" she touched his face. They fell to the ground and he fainted. "No…"

Gaara stood there silent.

"Damn I lost control of him. His hatred is diming away! Well it was fun while I was at it. But I did get something out of this didn't I?" the Maiden looked at the sleeping Naruto and Ino.

Gaara lay on the floor paralyzed unable to do anything. Hinata called the ambulance and she and Sasuke were sent to the emergency rooms. She was a little better off, she only had a broken foot but Sasuke had broken ribs and a stab wound.

"Doctor what's wrong with him?" Temari asked the doctor.

"I can't quite figure it out but he seems unresponsive. It's like he lost control of his mind. I'm going to give this cause to a specialist. He'll give you a better answer then I can."

"Gaara." Tamari cried and Kankuro hugged her tightly.

"Man, why'd this have to happen to him?"

Ino woke up, her head was hurting. Naruto was facing her tied up to a huge stone. She tried to touch him and then she noticed she was tied up too.

"Oh, I'm very sorry what kind of person am I?" the Maiden snapped her fingers and the scenery changed. Ino was wearing a big top hat and Naruto was wearing bunny ears.

"This is weird and familiar at the same time." Ino, then the watch in her hand ringed. "It's noon." The table was filled with food and tea. "Too familiar."

Hinata had asked for Sasuke room number so that she could visit him.

"Room 303," she looked at the sign, "Yep this is it!" she opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He was sleeping. She quietly went inside and sat on the chair next to where he was.

"Hm?" he started to wake up.

"Sasuke!" Hinata touched his hand lightly. "Rise and Shine Sasuke." His eyes meet hers. He was just staring and his face reflected confusion.

"You shouldn't have been so compulsive, I was so worried." She smiled. He didn't respond and he sat straight up. "Are you ok?" she was getting worried.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" he touched his head, it was starting to hurt.

"Alice, make it to my kingdom so that I can cut your head off." The Maiden enjoyed the thought. "I think it ended horribly, the movie I mean. Don't you think Mad Hatter?"

"Ok this is just weird. You're officially crazy, and my name is Ino! Remember it!" Ino slipped her tea. Naruto yawned.

"What's going on?" he tried to scratch his belly. "Wait something's different."

"Are you stupid or something? This bimbo here has an eerie obsession with Alice and Wonderland. This has to be a hologram or something."

"Wow it looks real!" Naruto.

"That's because it is." The Maiden giggled.

"Ma'm we need you to leave and go to your room, the doctors on his way." A nurse.

Hinata obeyed and left the room. She jumped on her uncomfortable bed faced down.

"Sasuke? Did you forget me?" Hinata. "No this can't be happening?"

"Oh, isn't this interesting?" Sasuke father moved the curtain seeing Sasuke's finally stable body. "This is going to be easier then I thought. But there's still something unfinished.

Someone was knocking Hinata's door. She wiped the tear and opened it. She saw a handsome middle aged man. He reminded her a little of Sasuke.

"I need to speak with you Hinata Hyuga." The man smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you dear, but I have something urgent to speak with you about. If you don't mind giving me a minute."

"No of course." She let him in. "What do you want to talk about?" she faced him not giving him her back.

"I want to talk about my son Sasuke Uchiha, I'm very interested and concerned about his future. So I want you to stay away from him."

"What?" Hinata.

To be continued…


	15. One couple two paths

One couple two paths

"You heard me, stay away from him." The man sat down, "He's got a future set up for him and I don't want him to lose it."

"I love Sasuke and won't give him up especially you." She slammed the door opened. "Now get out!"

"You don't understand missy."

"I understand it all. Now leave."

"Sasuke has a company to inherit and a fiancée waiting for him at home."

"Fiancee?" Hinata stand lowered.

"Yes they were lovers for sometime and I knew the father who was a respectable man, so they got engaged. The truth is you're not even his real lover. You're just someone he uses when he's off on vacation. You'll never be his one and only, his number one."

"You're lying!" he took a picture out of his wallet.

"Pictures don't lie babe. He's been using you; anyway you're better off with out him. He'll only break your heart. You can keep that, the picture I mean. I'll be off; you have a nice day madam."

Hinata stood memorized at the picture. Sasuke was standing next to a girl flashing a huge wedding ring on her hand. This couldn't be a fake, because she knew the girl in the picture.

"Sasuke my man!" Itachi slapped Sasuke.

"Ow! My back! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Suck it up little bro! How did you get here?"

"I don't have a clue, but I know it must've have been an accident. Can you investigate?"

"Just this once." Itachi left the room and went to the receptionist and winked. "Hey there do you know what happened to my brother that messed him up this bad?"

"Oh," she blushed, "Well he was protecting a girl. Apparently they were attacked in their summer house."

"My brother with a girl that's different. What happened to her?"

"She was also hospitalized too, her rooms over there." She pointed to the only door that was opened. Hinata got up to close.

"She's hot no wonder he risked his life for her." Itachi smirked and thanked the lady and entered the room again.

"Hey what did they say?" Sasuke was skimming through the channels.

"Oh it seemed that you were hit by a car, but it wasn't too bad. Seems that you have a hard head."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry bro," Itachi thought, "But I'm going to have to steal her away from you."

"This is so boring!" Ino. The bells started ringing again. "It's noon again." Naruto pushed the cherry pie to the side.

"Cherry pie for breakfast, lunch and dinner! This sucks big time." Naruto. "I rather die then eat now."

"Is there anything else then sweets and tea?" Ino touched her stomach she didn't want it getting fat.

"I want you eat it!" The Maiden eyes glowed red.

"Ok!" Ino freaked out. "Don't mess with her obsession…" she picked at her lemon pie.

Hinata was let go and she called the only person she trusted the most, Neji.

"Hina!" Neji came out of his car. "What happened to you?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs." Hinata crossed the street and opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Man you had me worried." Neji started to drive. "Where you staying at now?"

"I don't know."

"Well we have a guest room downstairs that you can stay at."

"No I don't want to be a bother just drop me off at a hotel."

"Ok…Did you hear what happened to Gaara?" Hinata twitched at the name. "He's in a coma. Poor family didn't see it come."

"Really?" she said lightly. Neji saw her reaction and went straight to another subject.

"Well, where's your friends?" Hinata's head went up. "You know the ones you came with, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke."

"Sasuke's at the hospital something happened to him, Ino and Naruto should be at the beach house. Can we check if they're there?"

"Ok."

"Itachi." The middle aged man chuckled. "You did me a great favor you know."

"What do you mean old man?"

"You plan on taking that woman and making her your wife, no?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Just make sure she nowhere near Sasuke. I need this business deal."

"That's so like you. Trying to make others suffer just to fill your pocket. That's why I never took the company it had too much blood on its hands. I'm not taking her because I want to comply with your goals; I'm doing it for my own benefit. So don't get cocky, not everyone likes you. NO I must leave I have an important call to make" Itachi walked away.

"It doesn't matter what you say Itachi I will get my results in the end. I will finally unite the two biggest companies once and for all."

"Is anyone there?" Neji called out from the outside.

"No, no ones here, but their luggage is still here too." Hinata. "No ones picking up either, this is just weird. Where are they?"

To be continued…


	16. Off with her Head

Off with her Head

"Can I pick up my phone now?" Ino asked the Maiden.

"Tell me one good reason why I should let you." The Maiden applied pink lips gloss.

"How will she ever know how to rescue us or where to find us? Tell me how will this plan work out?"

"That's an interesting question. I guess I'll just bring her here."

"What?" Ino. Naruto was napping again.

"Well the person I want to find me is Madara, not her. She's no fun, or cute." She disappeared.

"Hinata let's go TenTen's going to get upset if I get home late." Neji touched her arm.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered. But then the ground started to shake. 'What's going on?" Neji held her and the ground started to sink in.

"The ground!" they sank and disappeared in the sun set.

"Hey dad?" Sasuke sat across of him in a limo.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Naruto? I think I came with him here, and Ino. But there's also-!" his head started to sting. "I guess it was just us three then."

"Why not call him?"

"True." He pulled out his cell and dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey Sasuke's calling." Naruto.

"Ah! My love is calling pick up!" She rejoiced until Neji and Hinata fell into the scene. Hinata was wearing a blue dress just like Alice. Neji was wearing white bunny ears. The Maiden fell for a minute and got up right away.

"Um, excuse me." She disappeared.

"Is it me or did she just fall." Ino.

"That means she's getting weaker." Hinata got up to her feet.

"What the hell is this place?" Neji.

The Maiden coughed as she went to her bed. In her mirror a woman appeared.

"You used too much power. If you continue doing this you'll fade away."

"Why do you care so much?" Sakura was being stubborn.

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah and look where that landed you. You're now a mirror."

"But you didn't mean to." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Leave me, I need to rest."

"Sure thing." The girl faded.

"Hey Sasuke! Well you wouldn't believe where I am! A crazy girl kidnapped all of us." Naruto removed his ear from the cell. "Ow, no need to shout and I'm not kidding. She's wants to kill us but she won't if you come here!"

"Where ever this is." Ino.

"Um, I don't know where I am." Naruto admitted.

"Tell him you are at the temple on the Harvest Hill near town." The Maidens voice echoed. Naruto repeated.

"Please come and get us Sasuke I don't like this place."

"I'll be there!" Sasuke stopped the limo and jumped out. "Sorry dad I need to be somewhere now!" he ran and took a taxi.

"Mr. Hyuga this is Itachi Uchiha. Yes it is nice to talk to you too. I have a question concerning your daughter."

"Well if you're asking for her hand I have to tell you she's already engaged."

"No I'm speaking about your eldest, Hinata. The real heir to the estate and company. Though I would like to ask why is it you lied to my father about Hanabi."

"Don't say anything to him. He's trouble for my girls and I don't want his dirty hands on my company."

"I completely understand, I would lie too. But I have a very interesting proposal." Itachi smiled.

"This place seems strangely familiar to me." Sasuke walked into the abandoned temple. "Wait I remember this place." His head started to hurt again. "I came to-" it started to get more intense; "save…" he fainted from the pain.

"Aw aren't you so beautiful when you're sleeping. The Maiden took him.

Sasuke woke up and went to scratch his head but there was a crown in the way. Naruto ran up to him and pulled him forward.

"You're going to be late!" Neji called out looking at is pocket watch.

"It's a great time to eat some sweets and drink tea!" Ino danced.

"Come have some tea!" Naruto pulled him to the table.

"No the Queen (aka the Maiden) will be angry!" Neji put away his pocket watch. "You're going to be late." Music played in the background and everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

"The Queen is here." Naruto let Sasukes arm go. "You must greet the Queen King."

"Yeah before it's off with your head." Ino snickered.

"Court is in session! My isn't it great to see your face here King Madara. Too bad it would be in bad terms. Bring the girl." Neji and Naruto dragged Hinata in front of the Queen.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you doing this?" the threw her to the floor.

"Charges?" the Queen.

"She trespassed on your garden and flirted with the King!" the crowd answered.

"What shall I do with this girl?"

"Off with her head!" The crowd cheered.

"What about the King?" Ino.

"He's my love I would not hurt him for a girl who thought she had you. Right Madara?" The Queen touched Sasuke's cheek.

"Ah! Sasuke!" she crawled to him and pulled on his coat. "Sasuke don't let them kill me? Why can't you remember me? Sasuke!" Naruto was coming towards her.

To be continued…


	17. Its really true

It's really true

Sasuke pulled her to him and lifted her into his arms.

"I don't know who you are but I won't let them kill you for something as stupid as this." Sasuke. Everyone stopped at their tracks.

"Do you really hate me this much Madara?" The Maiden shrieked, everything was back to normal.

"Who the hell is Madara? My name is Sasuke! And I'm leaving this place and taking my friends with me."

"Do you think I would just let you go?"

"Wouldn't that be the right thing to do? You're just wasting my precious time." Sasuke turned around and grabbed something. "Ah a handle this means this is a door.' He opened it and the outside light shone. "You go and wait for the others." He put Hinata down.

"He really did forget me." She started to sob. "I hate love."

"Well that was successful." Itachi hang up. "Hinata Hyuga you're mine from now on, and no one not even my brother will take you away from me."

The Maiden was left alone she tears disappeared as they fell.

"I won't play nice from now on Madara. I will take revenge and I will make sure you don't survive to see the next day when it comes."

"Wow Sasuke you came just in time." Ino laughed.

"We're so happy!" Naruto, "But I'll never eat cherry pie again."

"Hey Hinata why are you sad?" Ino.

"Oh so your name is Hinata? Nice to meet you."

"Huh? Sasuke she's your-" Hinata stopped Ino from say anymore.

"It's alright." Hinata. "I'll speak to you later."

"Sure thing…" Ino.

"Confusing." Naruto.

So Hinata ended up getting a hotel room with Ino and Sasuke with Naruto. Hinata explained what had happened from Gaara going crazy to Sasuke's father conversation.

"See it's her." She handed the picture to Ino.

"Yep that's definitely Hanabi, when ever did she get engaged?" Ino.

"I don't know but I can't do this to my little sister plus he was probably using me. How could I be so blind."

"How were you supposed to know? Man that Sasuke's a jerk he could've at least told you about her. But he loves you there's no doubt about it."

"It doesn't matter I have to move on. He's forgotten all about me anyway."

"You can't let him marry Hanabi! You have to make him remember you."

"No I'm not going to bother him. He's better off without me."

"Sheesh." Ino thought, "She's lost all hope."

"Oh it's my father." Hinata picked up her cell phone. "Hey." Her smiling face disappeared. "I see I'll make it, I have nothing holding me back. Ok see you tomorrow.'

"Tomorrow? You're leaving me alone with there buffoons?"

"Sorry but it's an important family meeting I have to make it." Hinata got up and gave Ino a good bye hug. "Tell them something came up."

"Yo\ shouldn't you be rooming with Hinata?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean? I don't even know her."

"What? She's your girlfriend, how could you forget her? Man and I thought I had bad memory."

"Girlfriend I just met her. Naruto you're disillusioned. Now can I get some sleep?"

"Sure I guess."

"Hey Hanabi you're going to the meeting as well?" Hinata hugged her younger sibling. "I've missed you so much."

"Same here sissy." Hanabi had her engagement ring on. "Well do you have any idea what the meetings about?"

"I don't know but last time we had one you were engaged to the heir of the Uchiha Company."

"Well maybe it's about you this time!"

"I doubt it no one knows I'm the real heir. Everyone thinks I was a runaway, and you're the heir who'd want to marry me?"

"Well, simply a guy who likes you."

"I'm not pretty Hanabi."

"What are you talking about you're the prettiest girl in the world Hinata!" Hanabi. "I want to look just like you when I grow up!"

"But you've got time you're only fourteen Hanabi."

"Itachi where do you want me to drive you to?" the butler closed his door.

"The Hyuga Mansion please, we have something important happening there tomorrow."

"Very well sir."

"Hinata I can't wait to see your beautiful face." Itachi stared at the full moon.

To be continued…


	18. Arranged Marriage

Arranged Marriage

"I have called the meeting for a very important reason." The Hyuga clan leader sat facing all the people staring at him. "I have spoken to the council of this clan for some advice in the proposal for Hinata's hand."

Hinata gasped and then hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"All of you know why this would take lots of consideration since she is the heir of the company and we'll be in the hands of whoever she weds." He took a sip of water. "They've decided that Itachi was a great match for Hinata, since his business is big and has good publicity. He's a very interesting fellow but with good intentions so we can rest assured."

"So when is the wedding?" Hanabi kicked her feet under the table.

"This weekend." Everyone gasped.

"That soon?" Hinata, "Hanabi was engaged four years ago, and she still isn't wedded."

"Itachi commanded it to be soon since he was leaving the country. He didn't want to leave you behind and he didn't want rumors to spread so he thought to make you his wife before."

"Hinata are you ok with this?" Hanabi touched her hand.

"Yeah I have no reason to object, dad says he's nice then he is. I wish to meet him soon." She tried to stay positive in her head but Sasuke still dominated her every thought.

"Naruto can you believe that?" Ino, "She just wants to make it as if they were never in love. All because of what his father said."

"This is like a movie!" Ino punched him. "Ow what you do that for?"

"Take it serious! How are we going to get him to remember her?"

"I don't know but Sasuke is acting like he was when he first moved to Japan. Do you remember? Always listening to his father, keeping his head in books learning how to be a person like his father."

"Hinata changed him completely. She made him realize that there was more to life then that. It's funny how she made him fall for her with out even realizing it herself." Ino chuckled and Naruto joined in.

"I guess we have to make him remember those feelings. But when is Hinata coming back? It's been two days since she left, she promised to eat ice cream with us this weekend."

"That's so you Naruto thinking about your stomach. Well it's only Thursday so I'll call her tonight."

"What happened to Gaara?" Temari asked the specialist who came out the room.

"We finally were able to get him to respond. We think that for a moment there he had lost his want to live, but you do know what will happen to him once he's out there?"

"No what?" she shook at the thought.

"He's going to be unable to find any job or gain anyone's trust. Luckily the person who he attacked asked for him not to be charged with anything, and even made up stories of what happened. But he still has a long time to get better so the best you can do is speak to him and try to get him up and walking."

"Temari, I need to see someone so can you stay alone tonight?" Kankuro patted her on the back.

"Yeah, just be here in the morning."

"Sure.' He went to the elevator and pressed down. "I need to return Ino's phone. Or is that just an excuse to see her, because I need her."

"Hey Hinata I've called you a bunch of times why haven't answered? Are you trying to make get you?" Ino laughed.

"Oh sorry." She said sadly. "I've been really busy."

"Hinata?" Ino noticed something on her tone. "What's going on?"

"Can you keep a secret Ino?"

"Yeah, you know me."

"Well, please don't get angry with me. This is hard for me, to say and to live with."

"The anxiety is killing me."

"I'm getting married on Saturday night to someone called Itachi. I'm going to meet him tomorrow when his family comes over to meet ours. It's a fancy dinner, and I want you to come with Naruto so I don't feel weird."

"You're getting married? Why your in love with Sasuke?" Ino.

"Don't, don't say that. I just need to know if you'll come so that I can get you a ride here and go out to get you dresses. I want you to be my brides' maid."

"You know that since we were five I was going to be your brides' maid. Yes I'll go; I'm still at the hotel so it's not far."

"Ok I'll send a limo."

"What she say?" Naruto.

"She wants to pick us up because in two days she's getting married."

"What? Who?"

"She doesn't know him. She's meeting him tomorrow."

"This is bad, Ino what do we do?"

"We can't do anything; Sasuke's got to be the one to stop her."

"Father I heard about Itachi's marriage, are we going to see him at the party tomorrow?" Sasuke sat across his father in the table.

"I'm not going but you can join your mother and others." His father didn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I will join her, no matter what you say about him he is still my brother."

To be continued…


	19. Mission Capture Sasuke

Mission Capture Sasuke

"Wow this place is packed!" Ino peeked out the door. "Oh, Sasuke just came in with his mother."

"Ino please don't bother him, he's engaged with Hanabi I can't do anything. Anyway he doesn't even know who I am."

"You ever heard of fighting for love? Sheesh." She turned back and saw an elegantly dressed man come in. "Wow he's hot!" Hinata got up from her chair and opened the door wider, and looked at Ino funny. "Ok got the message time to go."

"Remember, behave." Hinata pointed a finger at her.

"Sure thing, just leave it to me."

"I want to see this Itachi." Hinata walked up to her father. Ino slowly backed away from her and reunited with Naruto.

"Naruto you make sure to keep Hanabi busy and I'll find an opportunity to confront Sasuke."

"How am I supposed to distract her?"

"She has the hugest crush on you Naruto, just talk about something stupid like you always do. She'll listen, now go."

"Sasuke my little brother you made it!" Itachi gave him a hug.

"You are my brother, and it doesn't matter what father thinks of you. So who's your bride?" Sasuke looked at the girls around them and they were all pretty.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she's a cute one. Look at were the head of the Hyuga clan is at, she with him."

Sasuke took a look at Hinata, in a way he felt jealousy.

"She is cute. I've met her before, though I think it was a dream."

"Are you dreaming abut my girl Sasuke? Hands off she's all mine." Itachi joked around. "Where's mother I saw her enter not too long ago."

"You know her; she can't be out too long. She said she was sorry for not getting to talk to you and your fiancée, but she felt very ill."

"Man she pushes herself too much."

"Let's go speak with Hinata; I'm pretty sure she's curious to know who her fiancée is."

"Here he comes! Itachi!" Hinata's father shook Itachi's hand, "Hinata met your fiancée, Itachi Uchiha." She bowed. "Now, don't be shy come and speak with him up close." Her father pulled her forward and pushed her onto him.

"I'm so sorry," she tried to give themselves distance but he held her.

"Nice to meet you Hinata." He smiled. Sasuke bowed.

"I hope your marriage with my brother goes well. Sorry but I must go and speak with someone." He walked away. Hinata was at the verge of tears, why did he just let her go, did he feel nothing for her?

"I need to go to the ladies room." She hid her sadness in a grin.

"Sure thing I'll talk to Itachi about business."

With that Hinata took long strides to the bathroom downstairs, she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"Hinata!" Ino stopped her and saw her watery eyes. "What happened?"

"Please let go, I need to go to the bathroom." She yanked her arm and darted down the stairs. Ino was frozen for a while and then noticed Sasuke head towards Hanabi and Naruto.

Ino quickly called out Sasuke and he almost ignored her if it wasn't for the staring eyes of the crowd.

"What do you want?" she hauled him down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?"

"Come on just follow me."

"Your not giving me the chance, I'm forced to."

Hinata sat on the couch in the bathroom; this was where she wrote stories. She had such horrible memories in this mansion. She curled up and began to weep. She couldn't bare the feeling she got when the person she loved the most in this world handed her to his brother.

"What's going on? Why did you just lock me into this bathroom?" Sasuke.

"I need you to listen." Ino, Naruto went down the stairs.

"So you finally got him?"

"Naruto you're apart of this?" Sasuke.

"Have you any idea what trouble you caused us all especially Hinata?" Ino.

"What?" Sasuke.

"Five grade, your first transferred to our school." Naruto. "You were like a zombie following your fathers every direction."

"I remember it all so what? I haven't changed!"

"Sasuke you have! You stopped following your dad a long time ago. But when you got stabbed and hurt it's like you forgot everything that had to do with Hinata!" Ino.

"I don't know her."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? She's been in your class and group since you first came to our school. She use to hang with us and you even danced with her at prom." Ino.

"Don't you remember what she did you make you fall for her? And how you guys were a couple and madly in love." Naruto.

"You guys are crazy." Sasuke.

"Well then I guess it's time for us to tell you, huh?" Ino. "This might take long."

"I think you guys are wasting my time." Sasuke.

"Think what you may, but listen to us." Naruto.

"Sure just let me free when you're done." Sasuke.

"I promise." Ino.

To be continued…


	20. Fifth Grade Year – Konoha Elementary

Fifth Grade Year – Konoha Elementary

"Sasuke why do you always have you nose in the book?" Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

"Because when I grow up I want to be just like my father, a man of respect and honor." Sasuke turned the page.

"Hey guys I'm having a birthday party next week and I'm inviting everyone to go!" Ino handed out her invitations. "Hinata can you help me hand them out?"

"Sure thing." Hinata took half of the stack and started to give them out. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he didn't look up.

"Here's your invitation." Hinata stood there waiting for him to take it.

"Just put it on the desk." He simply said.

"Ok." She did and continued to pass them out.

"Father I'm going to my room." Sasuke put his back bag on the floor and started to go up the stairs when his father stopped him.

"What's this?" he looked at the small envelope and took out the invitation.

"Oh, it's an invitation to a party, but I'm not planning to go so you can throw out."

"Sasuke, you want to be like me right?"

"Yes of course father."

"Then you should learn to attend social parties and gaining peoples trust. Sometimes I don't want to go to these balls I'm invited to but I think of all the benefits that come from it. Don't miss it you might not know what will come from it."

"Sure." Sasuke went to his room and jumped on his bed. "Father's mean. I wanted to stay home and play games." He sat on the bed for a while then a voice came up on his head. "Hinata's voice was sure sweet."

He then started to go deep on that thought. He thought about how it made him he safe when she spoke. But when he tired to remember how she looked, the image wouldn't pop up.

Sasuke's speaker buzzed and he heard his maid voice. Some friends had come over to play with him.

"I'll go down." Sasuke put on some shorts and met up with Naruto outside. "Hey what's up?"

"We found somewhere totally cool Sasuke!" Naruto.

"Yeah, we were exploring and then we found a cave!" Ino held Hinata's hand.

"It's in the forest." Sasuke's eyes connected to Hinata. There was a light blush in his cheeks, she was pretty.

"Let's go and explore it!" Ino. So they went deep into the forest until they came across the cave.

"Are you sure we should go in the cave?" Hinata.

"We're this far aren't we?" Naruto. "Come on guys let's go!" they got on there knees and crawled in the small hole.

"This place is tight!" Ino.

"Wait I see an opening!" Naruto.

"WOW!" Everyone said.

"This place is amazing." Hinata looked at room that had ten holes that led to other places.

"We should spilt up and see this place!" Ino.

"What?" Sasuke, "how do we know the way out?"

"I'll mark it silly, with my handy dandy marker!" she takes out a black marker and puts a huge X on top of the hole they came from. "Well, let's get started! I get this one." She started to crawl into it.

"See you guy later!" Naruto.

"I don't want to be a party popper." Sasuke stopped himself when he saw Hinata looking down. "Hinata are you going to stay here?"

"No, I'm going its just…"

"Are you afraid?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid of the dark and being alone." She played with her sweater.

"Then I'll go with you." He felt bad for her, plus he liked the idea of not being alone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on I'll follow." Hinata nodded and went on her knees he went behind her. "You ready?" she hummed a melody and started to crawl. Sasuke was enjoying her soft and sweet melody.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that we're going down?"

"AH!" Hinata fell down a hole and Sasuke fell too. SPLASH! They were surrounded by water.

"Hinata? Where are you? I can't see you." Sasuke. Hinata was trying to stay on top of the water.

"Sasuke I can't swim." She sunk. Sasuke swam as fast as he could to catch up with her. He reached out for her to pull her out of the water, but he couldn't reach. She was starting to slowly stop moving.

"Hinata!" Sasuke's mind exploded and he finally grabbed her and took her out of the water. There was land surrounding the under ground lake. He dragged her on land and tried all that was possible to wake her up.

"What do I do? CPR?" Sasuke blushed, "Oh, come on I need to save her." He opened her mouth and put his mouth pushing air into her lungs and then pressed her chest. "Breathe Hinata." He pushed air in her again. "Wake up!"

To be continued…


	21. Kissing Sleeping Beauty

Kissing Sleeping Beauty

Hinata started to cough spitting out water.

"Hinata you feeling better?"

"Thank you Sasuke you save my life!" She hugged him. He blushed, why was he blushing?

"Hey Naruto I got a bunch of boring dead ends." Ino.

"Well I found a lake, it was awesome!" Naruto.

"Really show me!"

"It's this one." He stopped half stride, "Or was it that one?"

"You're so stupid sometimes Naruto!"

"It's been awhile Hinata." Sasuke.

"Sasuke, my father owns a company; he doesn't like me very much. Before he got remarried he loved me a lot, but mom got ill and died. He never looks at me anymore because I remind him of mother. The new mother hates me; she treats me horrible, and gloats around when he's with my new baby sister. I love Hanabi with all my might but I'm not allowed to talk to her or even be in the same room. One day she finally convinced my dad to make me move out and live with my cousin in my summer home."

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"No, don't be! If it wasn't for the move I would have never met Ino, Naruto or you Sasuke."

"Why are you telling me things?"

"Because I didn't know what I had until I lost it Sasuke. You spend lots of time reading thinking about the future, preparing yourself. But when the future comes all you'll do is think about the past and how you could've done. In the end you'll never have time for yourself. Don't lose the opportunity life gave you, middle school won't last long and soon enough you'll be in high school. It all goes in a flash. The time to prepare for the future has its place don't you rush it."

Sasuke was silent. It was true he doesn't remember a time he acted his age. They were the only ones that gave him an opportunity and tried to find his true self. Hinata was starting to breathe heavily.

"Let's hope someone finds us soon." Sasuke, "Right Hinata? Hinata?" he looked at her and noticed that she was red. He put his hand on her forehead and she was burning! "Hinata, how do you feel?"

"I don't know…"she was getting dizzy. He pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. She fainted in his arms and he couldn't do much but wait for someone to find him.

"So is this the one?" Ino.

"Well, I guess." Naruto, "We already checked all the ones I went to and this is the last."

"Then let's go!" Ino couldn't wait any longer.

Her face was cute as ever. Hinata was silent in sleep she had finally stopped shaking. Sasuke had token off his shirt making it a blanket for her to keep her warm. But his body was the thing that keep her even better.

Sasuke was at thought, thinking about his life. He had wasted years reading and barely ever sought for his own benefit. Hinata had been through a lot and knows how it feels to have a load on her shoulder, but she didn't let that pressure turn her into a slave. He blushed when Hinata called out his name in her sleep.

She was getting extremely attractive to him at that moment and his desire to kiss her was overwhelming.

"That would be wrong." He tried to reason to himself. "Why would I even want to its not like I like her," he gulped, "that way."

"How far is it Naruto?" Ino asked she was about to give up on this quest.

"Do you feel it going down?" Naruto.

"What? Shut up and keep on going."

Hinata smiled in her sleep it must have been a great dream. Sasuke was fighting his body from moving forward and leaning in. Soon he fell to his temptations and his lips connected with Hinatas.

But a splash in the water near by him made him jump. Sasuke looked at the source of the noise and Ino along with Naruto were making there way to the shore.

"Look at me Naruto I'm all wet you idiot." Ino squeezed the water out of her hair. "Wait is that you Sasuke?"

"Yeah, um Hinata's sick and I can't carry her back alone. Actually I don't know the way out." Sasuke face was still red.

"Oh my you might've gotten sick yourself." Ino places her hand on his forehead.

"I know the way out!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Yeah right…" Ino doubted him.

"It's over there!" he pointed to the other side. "You see the hole?"

"Barely, we would have to squeeze to get through there." Ino squints her eyes to get a better look. "We're gonna have to bring Hinata to the other side somehow."

"I'll swim with her on my back." Sasuke suggested.

"But you're getting sick! We can't have you work yourself too much." Ino.

"No I'm not sick!" Sasuke.

"Then why are you so red?" Ino. Sasuke got redder and looked away. "Oh I see." She smirked. "We need to have a talk after we leave Sasuke."

"Man the sun already set!" Naruto, "Iruka sensei isn't going to be there to pay for my ramen!" He darted into the woods.

Hinata woke up and gasped. She bowed her head to Sasuke apologizing.

"No need to apologize you weren't any trouble at all." Sasuke.

"You should've seen it Hinata he swam across a lake with you on his back and carried you out the cave. It was so heroic of him so romantic!" Ino.

"Romantic?" Hinata.

"Oh that's right I need to speak with Sasuke a bit and we'll get back to you. So don't move an inch." Ino winked and pulled Sasuke behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke.

"When did you figure it out?" Ino.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to avoid the conversation.

"When did you fall for little Hinata? Tell me! And most of all why where you blushing when we came into the hidden lake location?"

"Me like Hinata that's funny!"

"Seriously you're not fooling me, come on spill the beans."

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"I promise! Just tell me!"

"I kinda always liked her I just didn't notice and then when she spoke to me it was a clear. She fainted and I…kissed her in her sleep."

"My how naughty of you!" Ino. Sasuke shushed her. "How did it feel?"

"Great but I know it was wrong…but I don't regret it."

"That's great! Let's' get back to Hinata then we can't have her waiting."

End of Past


	22. In a dream

In a dream

"Now do you remember?" Ino opened the door seeing Sasukes intent face. "You were even jealous when her cousin came over to that party we threw. He hogged all her attention and you were planning to confess at that time too. You guys hated each other so much you were always having competitions to see who Hinata would pay more attention to." Ino laughed at the memory.

"For some reason her attention was drawn to you." Naruto, "That's when we found out she liked you unconsciously. So we tried so hard for you guys to get hooked up but you guys were polar opposites." Naruto was cut out of his past memories to see Sasuke walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ino.

"I don't remember any of this all I know is that it's mandatory for me to be present." He went up the stairs and back to the party.

"I thought that was going to bring back his memory. Nothing going to work then." Ino is about to give up at this moment.

Hinata heard everything. She didn't realize for how long Sasuke had loved her. She felt pain in her gut, maybe she deserved this for making him suffer for so long.

"Hinata are you really going through this? Your still head over heels for Sasuke, isn't this like fighting against your heart?" Ino.

"Ino what was our deal?" Hinata.

"I'll stay quiet while you marry off to some stranger." Ino.

"Don't, don't make this any harder then it is." Hinata felt like this was a song she sings to Ino every few minutes. "I'm going to be happy with Itachi and learn to love him." She put the veil on and covered her face.

Sasuke was deep in sleep…

He was walking at school like he usually did with Naruto. They were going to meet up with some friends to eat lunch together. They came to their favorite spot and sat under a tree. Two hands covered his eyes they were so tiny that the bottom part of his vision was not blocked.

They laughed as he pulled the girl to face him. Her huge lavender eyes reminded him of Hanabi. But something happened that caught him by surprise. She leaned in for a kiss but he didn't object, instead he pulled her closer making her mouth open.

Hinata…

Then the dream shifted.

"Hinata? Where are you?" Sasuke looked around but everything was black. A door appeared before him and he opened it. There was Hinata sitting on a picnic table in a beautiful white sundress.

"Hey did I make you wait too long?" Itachi locked the doors of his car and walked to her. She got up and her pregnant belly showed. Itachi touched and they smiled pecking a kiss.

Sasuke stood there…

Sasuke woke up feeling the sweat drops roll down his face. He remembered everything and it was late the wedding had already started.

"Sheesh it's like the world forgot me." The Maiden put on more lip gloss. "Oh, the spell broke I guess love it a hard thing to mess with. But I can still stop him from getting there in time."

She loved the idea and walked up to her fountain. He was going to cross the street to get there in time a truck just got the green.

"A little scratch won't hurt? Plus if you die I'll just take your soul and bring you here to live with me for ever." She giggled.

Gaara was walking around town thinking of all he'd done. He couldn't remember doing all that he did. Why in the world would he try to kill Hinata, he loved her. And he always loved competition but he always abides with rules.

He was going to cross the street but he saw a truck coming his way. He looked ahead and saw Sasuke running his way. What is he doing doesn't he see the truck? Sasuke continued.

"Hey idiot, turn around!" Gaara screamed. Sasuke didn't stop. "There's a truck!" Sasuke then stopped. He stopped! Gaara ran and manage to push him out of the way.

"Gaara?" Sasuke saw with disbelief, but when the truck stopped he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey?" Gaara hit the hard floor. "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm the Sakura Maiden maybe you've heard of me peasant." She walked away from the fountain.

"No, I'm dead aren't I? And I'm stuck with you!" Gaara.

"Listen believe what you want but you just ruined my plans of making Madara mines."

"Who is Madara?"

"The guy you saved he's Madara my lover."

"But if you're the Sakura Maiden isn't the cause of your damnation your lover?"

"But I learned my lesson and I want him to marry me already."

"No you didn't if you had learned your lesson you wouldn't be here would you? I don't think you understood it."

"Tell me what I must learn oh smart mouth?" she teased him.

"It's a simple answer monster. You shouldn't see the person and judge him by what he appears to be. Just because a man is handsome doesn't mean he's the one for you, your heart has to be the judge of that."

"But I do love Madara!"

"Then how have you shown it? Have you token the time to stop making yourself pretty and just told him how you felt?"

"But I thought it was implied."

"Any girl can go in dates with you and make love to you but a real girl is one that takes the time to tell you her love. And if you lose a person who does your just as bad as me."

The Maiden started to feel sorry for the man who seemed so small, but he told her the truth. She never once told him about her feelings and when he disguised himself he was testing to see if it was true that she only like him for his looks. She was such a fool.


	23. Not in time

Not in time

Hinata walked down the aisle and saw Itachi's smiling face waiting in the end.

Sasuke got on his feet; maybe it was all on his head. He looked at his watch and time was running out!

Gaara stood there watching the Maiden fall to her feet eyes full of tears. That was Gaara two years ago, but he had lost all sense of love when it was broken, but she still had a chance.

He bent down and hugged her.

"You're right, I need to move on." She sniffed and wiped all her tears. "But I found someone else."

"Who?" he smiled.

"You!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Wait what?"

"You are the only person who ever talked to me and told me the truth in my face. And most of all you made me realize where I went wrong, and you're so cute!" she rubbed her face against his.

Sasuke saw the hall that the wedding was taking place. He ran to the entrance and two guards stopped him from getting in.

"Let me in!" Sasuke tried to get free from their grip.

"What's your name?" One asked. Sasuked stopped moving and told them.

"You can enter was that too hard?" The other. Sasuke darted into the room and he saw the people at the front desk.

"Hello which hall are you to go?"

"The wedding!"

"There are two weddings going on now, are you looking for the Hyuga wedding or-"

"That one where is it?"

"To the right last door on the left."

Itachi put the ring on Hinatas finger. She looked up at him as the father called out for any objections.

Sasuke ran past a billion doors before he entered the one where Hinata was at.

"I object!" the crowd looked confused as he walked up to Hinata. But Itachi grabbed her face and kissed her lips. Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks.

It was like his brother threw a spear at his heart. This wasn't fair at all.

"Sasuke!" Hinata pulled away from Itachi's hold and runs to him. She falls into his arms as holds her up. "You remember?"

"Of course."

"But you're too late Sasuke.' Itachi smiles and fixes his bow. "She's my wife so I'd advise that you stay away."

"Itachi…" Hinata's wary voice tried to reach to him.

"Shut up and get away from him." Itachi snapped his fingers and men from the crowd got up and surrounded Sasuke. "We'll be leaving the country. I'll make sure you work under us serving me while I have her all to myself."

"What? I have a company too you know!" Sasuke.

"Not anymore. Father found out that Hinata was the real heir and handed it over to me. You are my property now. But don't worry Sasuke," he grabbed Hinata and cupped her face, "I'll take real good care of her." He kissed her once again.

"I'm in France Ino." Hinata.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke?" Ino.

"I'm going to see him everyday I bet there would be time for each other when Itachi's away in business trips."

"Hinata just give him the company that's all he's after." Ino.

"No he's doing this because he hates us. He loves to see us in pain, he's crazy and if I give him the company I also give him the authority over my family."

"Wow this is crazy." Ino. "I can't help you I wish I could but…"

"I'm going to miss you."

"We'll see each other again!"

"No we won't, not while I'm with him." Hinata hanged up she heard Itachi.

Hinata got up from the bed and covered herself with a blanket. Itachi lay naked on the bed. Hinata tippy toed to the balcony where she sat to cry. How many more night must she endure?

Sasuke was his personal servant that drove him everywhere that took care of his troubles and worst of all he sat next to their door at night. Sasuke loathed him with all his might. Every night he wanted to burst those doors open and choke him but he didn't want to be far from Hinata. It only meant jail or being kicked out each one required being away.

The Sakura Maiden had been released from her curse and was to live as a normal teenager.

"Hello!" she locked hands with Gaara. "So you're his sister?" she asked Temari.

"Yeah so are you his girlfriend now?" Temari.

"Yep!" she hugged him. Ino came out Kankuros room and bumped into Sakura.

"Hey it's you!" Ino pointed to Sakura.

"Oh, you." Sakura.

"You guys know each other?" Temari.

"Somehow." Ino tugged on her shirt. "Maiden we need to talk."

"Sure." Sakura smiled and walked away with her.

"Maiden?" Temari asked Gaara.

"It's a long story." Gaara didn't feel like saying it all.

"I need you to help me!" Ino.

"I have no powers now." Sakura.

"But I need help Hinata was forced to marry someone else. She loves Sasuke but she can't be with him. It's like you with out Gaara."

"We must do something!" Sakura.

"I'll tell you everything." Ino.


	24. Mission: Save Hinata!

Mission: Save Hinata!

Last Chapter

Sakura sat in position waiting for her turn. It was simple she called out the darkness and they agreed to help her as long as she cut her hair short and gave them the rest. They are to eat Itachi's evil and then she'll pounce him and keep him busy so that Sasuke can grab Hinata and runaway.

Ino waited in Hinata room hugging her little crying body. Sasuke waited at the door as usual, waiting for Itachi.

Itachi stepped out the limo and looked at his watch. Hinata was in the room waiting his arrival, and he smirked at the thought. He loved her delicate body and how it would shudder under his touch.

"Is this a fug?" Something dark and thick surrounded him. Sakura knew it was time to jump and hold him down so she did. Her grasp was strong until she saw his face.

"You, Itachi!" She hated Itachi with all her soul. He was the one who had made her a demon after being cursed by Madara. She gladly would enjoy this job, especially with the dark force under her disposal. "You'll pay."

Hinata ran holding Sasuke hand. They made it to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for them. Just when they were about to hop on the helicopter a gun shot went off. Sasuke helped Hinata in and sat beside her.

"Sasuke we made it." She smiled but it went away when she saw Sasuke clutching his chest. "Sasuke!"

Two Weeks Later

"Hey there sleepy head." Hinata touched Sasuke hand. "I've been busy all day they wouldn't give me a break, but I do have good news: I'm divorced!" She looked at the sleeping face.

"Man how long will he be this way?" Ino was losing hope. "I mean he's in a coma how could you be so happy Hinata. You make me want to cry just looking at you."

"I know he's there somewhere trying to get free. I know it." She held his hand.

Naruto started studying and now owns his own Mechanic Shop along with many workers. He started dating Ino and eventually they got marry. I know it's ironic but they seemed to have liked each other for years. Sakura made Gaara travel the world with her and she married him in Egypt. Temari and Kankura moved away from the small town and never were heard of again. The old House of the Sakura Maiden and the Temple were terminated and a new house was built over it.

Hinata….

"Sasuke come over here how many times did I tell you about playing near the street?" Hinata grabbed the little boys hand and pulled him to face her. "You aren't behaving do you want desert or not?"

"Aww come on mom." He put on some puppy eyes and she signed.

"You're too cute." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." He got his ball and started kicking it around again. She picked up her phone. "Hey Itachi you're taking him this weekend right?" Her smile lowered to a frown. "But you can't you promised him months ago! You keeping on canceling…you're always off in business trips. You know what keep your excuses and just tell us you don't want anything to do with us." She hanged up.

"Mommy dad's not coming?" Sasuke was crying already.

"He's busy honey, he can't make it." She tried to cheer him up. "What about we go to Chucky Cheese this Saturday?" He smiled.

"Yay! Chucky Cheese!" He ran to the next door neighbor door and rang the bell. A little girl his age opened the door. "Hey Haruna-chan guess what?"

"What?" she said in a small voice.

"I'm going to Chucky Cheese!" the both rejoiced. "Mom can she come with us?"

"I have to ask her parents Sasuke." She watched Ino and Naruto come out. Naruto picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder.

"Of course its sounds fun." Ino. "I wanted to talk to you Hinata something happened…" She looked at Naruto curious eyes. "In private."

"Who wants to play Wii?" Naruto shouted and the kids screamed. They went inside the house.

"What happened?" Hinata looked behind her, the sun was setting.

"I got a call from the hospital." Ino was worried.

"Is it about Sasuke?" Hinata felt the sun disappear.

"You should turn around." A familiar voice told her and she did as it commanded.

"Sasuke?" She stood there in disbelief. "You're awake? It's been five years."

"Man five years? Explains the headache." He touched his forehead. "It felt like only days, I mean I only had one dream."

"What was it?" Hinata saw Ino sneak back into the house with the corner of her eye.

"This." He got on his knee and grabbed her hand. "Hinata will you marry me?"

Her eyes got teary, and she nodded.

"Yes," she sniffed, "I thought I would never see you again." He wiped the tears off her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you." He looked into her eyes and they kissed again. Little Sasuke ran to his mom and stopped when he saw Sasuke staring down at him.

"Mommy who is he?" The little boy hugged her leg.

"He's your new daddy honey." She bent down and picked him up. "Sasuke, meet Sasuke Jr." Sasuke extended his hand and Sasuke Jr. touched it.

"Nice to meet you." The little boy only nodded.

"It'll just take time for him to get use to you, that's all." Hinata put him down.

"Hinata." She lost her breath when he said her name. "Let's go to your room, it's been five years a man can't wait too long." She fell for his devilish smile and his inhuman growl coming from his throat. They slowly walked into the house.

"Well kids lets go to the park!" Ino.

"But I have to ask mom." Sasuke Jr.

"No its ok she told me that she wanted you to go with us." Ino.

"Really?" Sasuke Jr. grabbed Harunas hand.

"Aw!" Ino, "Love at such an age!"

"I need to protect my princess." Naruto.

"Lighten up there's still a lot of time." Ino turned on the car and they all jumped in and drove off.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping Hinata and he felt at one. He shouldn't have exerted himself too much. His body was too weak almost like it wanted to sleep eternally.

"Sasuke don't leave me." Hinata whispered in her sleep crying.

"I won't I promise you." He held her closer now as he drifted into deep slumber.

"There's something I wanted to tell her badly." Ino.

"What was it?" Naruto looked at the snoozing kids in the back.

"Sasuke's too weak now; the doctor said that him being awake is a miracle but his survival for more then a week now will be even a bigger miracle."

Hinata dreamt a dream where she had three children and Sasuke would come late in the afternoon from work. He ate her dinner and they were a very happy family. But soon she woke up from the dream to see her reality was a night mare.

"Sasuke…" she touched his face. It was cold. "Sasuke!" She shook him but he wouldn't wake up. She checked for a pulse but none existed. "No you can't leave me now! We were suppose to get marry and have children. It's been our dream since we were teenagers. Don't leave me alone!"

She sobbed and tried to wake him up, but there was never a response.

"I love you too much Sasuke. You were the only one who's ever made me love this way. I never want to live with out you." She kissed his cold lips and cried again.

Sasuke then coughed and started breathing again. She gasped and kissed him again.

"What are you doing attacking me in my sleep?" he fooled around.

"Sasuke." She sobbed and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I thought you died."

"I did, but my mother got upset seeing me there and then kicked me out. She told me not to be a weakling. I think I've forgotten how harsh she was." Sasuke chuckled and then stopped. "I'm sorry to scare you this way. It's my entire fault you're so hurt."  
"No you're not the reason, you're my joy my life. What would I do if you were to leave me again? The thought killed me." He kissed her again.

"I promise to never let you go through this again. As happy as my mother was to see me she gave me something to give you." A gold ring sparkled in his hand. "She said it was just your size." He put it on her finger.

"I love you Sasuke." She lowered her eyes. He leaned in and whispered in her ears. His lips kissed her neck and his hands pulled her closer to him. He put the blanket over them as he got on top of her.

"Hinata Uchiha." He kissed her chest. She trembled and moaned. "Will you be mines and only mine?"

"For an eternity." She answered.

They lived their lives together, forever…


End file.
